


Staying Warm

by DreadfulMind



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, First Kiss, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulMind/pseuds/DreadfulMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren had planned for the group to go ice skating, everyone bails at the last minute except for Levi, so they go together and it turns into a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying Warm

**Author's Note:**

> The weather in Chicago has been weird this week, it was freezing last week and now its in the high 60s??? Even though I hate the cold weather I can't wait for the winter activities, like ice skating, so Eren and Levi go on a date.
> 
> Originally posted on ff net as a chapter for Confession (a collection of Ereri one-shots). I'm taking my favorites and making them individual stories here.

Eren looked back to make sure Levi was behind him, but he wasn't. Instead, Levi was clutching onto the fence that was put up around the rink. He skated his way back to Levi.

"Need any help?" he offered.

"No, Eren. I don't," Levi started, "I am perfectly fine just standing here, so you go on and have your fun," Eren knew that was sarcasm, but there was also a hint of sincerity in Levi's tone. So Eren brought up his courage and he grabbed Levi's hand in his gloved one and pulled him away from the fence. Levi almost fell a couple times as Eren tried to get them to skate in a circle.

He offered Levi some pointers on how to keep his balance and once Levi stopped mumbling profanities and actually listened, he was able to skate without leaning on Eren so much, but still held his hand.

"This way if I fall, I'm bringing your ass down with me," is what he had said.

Eren laughed at that, but he secretly really enjoyed holding Levi's hand. He knew Levi was cold and that was probably just his excuse to warm his hand with Eren's but Eren wouldn't complain.

They had known each other for over a year now and they had never truly been alone together. At least not until today. Since their best friends were dating, and hence, how they met, a lot of their hang outs consist of group based activities, like bowling, or going to the beach, or going to the movies, or ice skating.

It has been Eren's idea for all of their friends to go ice skating today. But a half hour before they were all supposed to meet at his apartment, Armin got a call from Erwin saying he was sick and Armin rushed to take care of him. He had assured Eren that they should go without them, since so many of them were going anyway. Eren reluctantly agreed, he didn't like when any of his friends didn't join them in group hang outs, but he knew Armin wouldn't be hurt, especially since he would be with Erwin all night.

Levi always made it his thing to arrive anywhere ten minutes early because he hated being late. And when he arrived at Eren's apartment (the designated meeting place) he had been the first one there. Since Eren shared his apartment with Armin, usually he was there also but not today.

They had been a couple minutes into continuing the documentary Eren had been watching when he got a text from Jean.

"Jean and Marco can't come," he had told Levi, "their dog just gave birth,"

"Isabel and Farlan got into a fight and apparently Hange is mediating," Levi had replied, looking at his own phone.

Not even a minute later, Eren's phone had been ringing with a call from his sister. Mikasa couldn't go because she forgot she had volunteered for a soup kitchen tonight and also she was dragging Annie with her. Then Petra and Oluo's babysitter cancelled, then Sasha's parent stopped by for an unexpected visit at her and Connie's shared apartment, then Ymir and Christa got called into work.

"So it's just you and me," Levi had said, once it was clear no one else was coming.

"Yeah," Eren had cleared his throat, suddenly feeling nervous, "I guess you're right," they were silent for the next few minutes, "do you still want to go?" Eren hesitantly asked.

"I've never been ice skating, so I don't really care what we do,"

Those words had made Eren think that Levi still wanted to hang out with him, even if it was just the two of them.

"Well if you've never been, then we should definitely go," Eren had said.

So here they were. They had skated four times around the rink already. Levi still holding his hand. At some point, Eren let go and moved to Levi's other side and grabbed that hand. If Levi was going to hold his hand to keep warm, he would be a damn good handwarmer.

After it was clear that Levi was a goddamn natural at ice skating (he hadn't even fallen once) they skated to the door and sat on the bench to take off their skates.

Eren watched as a couple (who had made it very clear that neither of them had ever been ice skating before and that weren't born with Levi's natural gift) fell, and since they had been holding hands, when the boy tripped and fell, the girl followed. But instead of getting up right away, the couple laughed and they laid there for a while before they ended up just sitting on the ice and talking and laughing some more. Eren knew how stupid it was for them to sit there considering there were other people skating around them, but he couldn't help but note how happy and comfortable they looked. It was obvious they liked each other, even if they weren't dating, but they had been holding hands. Did people who saw him and Levi think they were dating?

"Oi, brat," Levi said, his tone frustrated, like he had been repeating himself, "if you're done staring, I'm kind of really hungry,"

Eren quickly finished tying his shoes and stood up straight, "where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere clean and warm," Levi said.

"Pizza?" Eren offered. They had walked to the skating rink, and there was a pizzeria with delicious pizza on the way back to his apartment, "we can place an order for a pick up and hopefully it will be ready when we get there,"

Levi agreed and Eren called the pizzeria. They started walking and Levi slipped his hand into Eren's again. Eren glanced down at Levi as they walked. He had a deep flush all across his cheekbones, his breath coming out in huff as they walked. The cold and windy January air made Levi walk closer to Eren.

Maybe Eren could pretend this was a date, and that the flush on Levi's face wasn't due to the cold, but because Eren had just complimented him and he was blushing.

Eren smiled at the thought but then Levi's other hand was on his forearm and he moved them a foot to his side, Eren not even noticing he was about to walk into a pole.

"Are you always so distracted, Eren?" Levi asked.

"What? No!" Eren said, "I was just thinking,"

"What's so important that you almost walked into a street lamp for?" there was a hard edge to Levi's voice, and his grip in Eren's hand loosened.

Eren gave him a squeeze, "it was nothing," he said, assuring him. Levi sighed and his grip on Eren's hand returned. At that moment, Eren wanted nothing more that to take his glove off and feel Levi's skin against his own. To hold his hand for real and feel it in his palm. To feel his delicate fingers and porcelain skin intertwined in his own.

"What was the name of the documentary we were watching?" Levi asked.

Eren told him, and then told him about what they talked about in the first twenty minutes Levi had missed. It was easy to talk about something that he liked. He could hear his voice getting slightly higher and he knew he started rambling when he trailed off and started telling Levi other things about the subject they hadn't talked about in the documentary. He didn't stop until he reached over to hold the door of the pizzeria open for Levi.

"Can we finish watching it when we get back to your place? It seems pretty cool," Levi said.

Eren practically beamed as he nodded and they walked to the counter.

Levi insisted on paying the pizza himself, he handed the cashier his credit card before Eren could even get out his wallet. Eren carried the pizza back to his apartment while Levi wrapped his arm around Eren's as they walked. Levi's face pressed against the top of Eren's arm, and every now and then Eren could feel his nose brush up against his arm, and Levi's warm breath penetrating the fabric of his winter jacket and reaching his skin, making him shiver a couple times.

When they got back to his apartment, there was no sign of Armin being back, which was expected, he would probably be spending the night at Erwin's.

Levi went to the bathroom while Eren set up the tv and brought over the pizza, some soda, and some real plates to the coffee table. Usually he would be using paper plates, but he knew Levi.

When Levi came back, Eren almost choked on the soda he was drinking. Levi was wearing one of his sweaters, actually, not just any, he was wearing Eren's favorite sweater. It fit a bit big on Eren, one of the reasons he loved it so much, so on Levi, it was huge. He was smaller in stature that Eren, the sweater hugging him like a blanket that reached halfway down his thighs. He also had Eren's covers in his hands and he let them fall in a ball next to the couch.

"I'm fucking cold. I hope you don't mind," Levi said, sitting next to Eren.

Eren just shook his head and tried to get the air to properly circulate through his body, 'in through your nose, out through your mouth' he repeated to himself.

"Not at all," he replied, once he was sure he wasn't going to choke again. Levi sat way to close to him, not that Eren was complaining, but it made it difficult to concentrate on the documentary.

When Levi finished his pizza, he got up to wash his plate and came back, getting confortable next to Eren again, but this time he brought the covers up with him and snuggled into Eren, resting his head on Eren's shoulder.

Eren couldn't even concentrate on the documentary anymore, or his pizza. He left his plate on the table next to the couch so he wouldn't move and disturb Levi.

Eren felt the warmth seeping from Levi and he could feel it warming his body, his face felt red, and he felt overheated. The nervousness that had preciously vanished was back and he couldn't even think of coherent words to say.

He didn't even realize when the documentary ended. Then, he didn't even have time to mourn the loss of Levi's body heat when he reached for the remote in the coffee table, because it was back just as quickly. Levi picked a comedy movie to play next and Eren was once against lost in the feeling of Levi next to him.

It wasn't until his phone rang that he became aware that there were more things around him that weren't Levi.

Levi whined at the ringing, "don't answer it," he said.

"Why not?"

"Because then you have to move and I'm comfortable,"

Eren smiled a little but he grabbed at the phone anyway, "it could be important,"

"I bet you this hoodie it's Armin calling to say he's spending the night," Levi said.

Eren chuckled but answered the phone. Levi was right.

"I win. Hoodie is mine now," Levi said, pulling Eren back down so they could resume their previous position.

"I never agreed to that,"

"That's something a loser would say,"

"That's someth-,"

"No," Levi interrupted, "it's mine now," he sat up straight, brought his knees up to his chest, tucked then underneath the sweater, then he put the hoodie on and hugged his knees, "mine," he repeated.

Eren stared at the bundle of Levi hidden in his oversized sweater and his heart practically melted. Levi looked so adorable. Eren just wanted to hug him and kiss him and hold him.

Then Eren froze, he hadn't even registered Levi's movements. He didn't know what to do when Levi's lips were suddenly pressed against his. They were warm, and soft, was all Eren's mind could process, not yet being able to tell his mouth how to move.

Levi pulled back and Eren wanted to follow but his body still wouldn't work.

"This works better if both people participate, Eren," Levi said in a soft and husky voice.

Eren's body remembered how to move then, because he nodded fast and then wrapped his arms around Levi's waist to bring him in and press their lips together.

The suddeness of his movements surprised Levi and he gasped. Eren took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Levi's mouth and really kiss him. He put all the want he had for Levi this past year into that single kiss.

When Levi moaned into his mouth, Eren smiled slightly and he kissed him more forcefully. He sucked Levi's lip lower lip into his mouth and ran his teeth along it as he pulled away, just before he dove back in to continue kissing him.

Levi's hands were at the back of Eren's neck, not letting him pull back for longer than a second before he was pulling him back in and kissing him with just as much want as Eren.

Eren didn't know how long they were kissing before he truly began to feel the need to breathe. He tried to remind himself to breathe through his nose while they kissed, but he would get so lost in the feeling of Levi's tongue against his own that he would completely forget. He pulled back and one of his hands went up to grab Levi's upper arm, to try to signal to him to wait.

Apparently Levi had also forgotten to breathe because he pressed his forehead to Eren and closed his eyes. Eren smiled as he looked at Levi trying to catch his breath, he himself panting.

"I've wanted to kiss you for so long," Eren said once he felt he had enough air in his body.

"You should've done it a long fucking time ago then,"

Eren blushed and pulled away from Levi's grasp. His hands immediately went up to cover his face and hide his blush, "oh god," he said. His actions now clear in his head. He had kissed Levi.

"What's wrong?" Levi asked with genuine concern.

"I kissed you,"

"I know, I was there,"

"Oh god," Eren brought his knees up and hugged them.

Levi chuckled next to him, "what?"

"I kissed you!" Eren said even louder.

"I know!" Levi replied, just as loud.

"I just didn't think I'd ever get the chance to," he said, much softer now.

"Why not?"

"Because you're," Eren turned to see Levi raise an eyebrow while he searched for the correct word to describe him, "you're beautiful," Eren mumbled into his arm, looking at the floor now.

He could feel his face growing hot and it only got worse when he realized it had been several minutes and Levi hadn't said anything. Eren turned to look at him again and he saw that Levi was also blushing, but the red was bright and noticeable against his pale skin. They were still pretty close and Eren could see small flecks of blue dusting Levi's grey eyes. He always thought that Levi wore contacts, that his eyes weren't really grey, but being this close he could see that they were his real eyes. His beautiful blue-grey eyes.

"Stupid Eren," Levi said when he realized Eren was looking at him, "don't say things like that,"

Eren smiled at the look on Levi's face, and he continued to stare at him, with a big goofy grin on his face. He continued to grin even when Levi put his hand over Eren's face and pushed him away, "I said stop,"

Eren grabbed him by the wrist and kissed his palm, "I'm not even sorry," he said. He used the hand he was holding to pull Levi into him again and kiss him over and over and over again until he felt light headed.


End file.
